Many software systems that are implemented or can be implemented within organizations, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), Customer Relationship Management (CRM), Accounting, and other such systems and add-on modules or components thereof, are notoriously difficult and expensive to implement, configure, augment, and modify. As a result, the organizational exposure in choosing to implement such systems can be quite high. Thus, for these and other reasons, organizations are often reluctant in deciding to implement or modify these systems.